SasoHina: Baby Angel
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Hinata, an angel, is in a cell all alone. She's afraid of the shadows. Then someone takes her away from the shadows, but then she quickly realizes that she'd rather be back in the cell... Abusive lemon. :O


**WARNING:**

_Contains rape, bondage, and harm to angels, and slight questioning on the law enforcement in Heaven_  


**-------**

---

*nEwTs*  
-

Hinata shivered from the cold, ruffling her white wings a little in the process. The only light in the dark cell was the dim glowing of her white feathers as they pulsed and flickered their light on and off, a sure sign that she was running out of energy.

The angel sat in the corner farthest away from where she suspected the door to be. Hinata was hunched down, hiding behind her wings in a feathery cocoon—almost like a shield of some sort—protecting her from the demons in the shadows she feared were watching her this very moment.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" she thought hour after hour within her confined shell of soft down, "Where is anyone? Isn't someone going to save me?"

And then the worst possible thing happened:

Angels have the power to harness light, mainly the sun. Some spend days in the harsh glare until each and every one of their feathers is shimmering with energy like diamonds of the Earth.

With their bodies charged up with said energy, much like a human's battery, an angel can use their powers to fight shadows and demons that may harm them, for paradise is not safe all the time. Flashing the light off the wings also wards them off, and provides a handy natural light source to navigate around on dark Earth.

But like the human's battery, the energy dwindle can dwindle down to nothing if the angel's exposure to the sun, or any other light source, is delayed for too long a time. It is at that time when an angel is completely powerless and vulnerable that the demons and other evil creatures act with the utmost swiftness.

Many a holy being had been raped and thrown off the edge of Heaven down to Earth where their bodies have smashed into the ground, killing them instantly. Then their souls would enter Hell and be tortured for a thousand years until reaching their real home once again...

Hinata could feel them melt from the darkness all around her. She could hear them whispering things, laughing and giggling evilly at their vulnerable prey.

The frightened angel held her breath and tightened her wings in a desperate attempt to keep them out.

Hinata bit her lip to prevent a cry from escaping her angel lips as they tugged and pulled on her feathers and scratched at her scalp and neck with their sharp claws.

"Please, please, someone save me, anyone." She prayed, to none other than God, of course.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the devils were nearly finished prying her wings apart with their brute strength. Suddenly, Hinata felt their clawed hands leave her, and the nasty giggling turned into shrieks and screams of pain.

There were sounds of scuffling, grunts, cracking of bones, and of bodies hitting each other with sickening noises. Hinata dare not peek; demons were known for turning cannibalistic.

The little angel once again felt hands brushing against her rumpled feathers. Hinata let out a tiny whimper and huddled farther into the corner, hugging herself.

Now the hands traveled to where the shadows had before been attacking. The hands firmly, but very gently, opened her up to the owner of them.

Hinata retracted her wings to their original position behind her back. They ached very badly from the extra long time being outstretched, and her feathers were bent and out of place in certain areas. She still kept her eyes closed, though.

She was lifted into the strong arms that owned the gentle hands. Her face was pressed against the heavenly fabric of an angel's gown, one of the softest materials in existence, other than the clouds in Heaven. The angel latched onto the unknown being with the utmost neediness.

Her arms snaked around her savior, holding her to him.

Hinata knew it was a male, for she felt no lumps on his chest as she leaned against it.

Hinata was carried out of the darkness into light, but it was dim. So dim that she really wasn't any better off than the cell. But it was, given that the shadows were near non-existent, providing the angel with some comfort as to where he was taking her.

Then, much to her displeasure, she was once again enveloped in darkness. A whimper escaped the angel's lips, and the arms around her clutched her tighter.

"Do not be afraid, little angel," a soft voice said, "the darkness will soon pass."

And he was true to his word. It soon ebbed away, relieving Hinata of her fears, for the moment.

He had entered a room lit only by a few candles, casting twisted and distorted shadows of objects across the four walls. Hinata felt him sit down on something, and she herself was resting in his lap.

The angel twisted in his arms to get a better look at this stranger, but the only thing clearly visible from the candle's weak light was his mouth, set in a thoughtful frown.

Everything from the upper bridge of his nose up was cast in shadow, therefore it was practically impossible to identify him. But she did see his hair, which was a crop of unruly bloody red locks.

He noticed her staring at him, and inclined his head. Hinata could feel his eyes on him even though she couldn't see them, and watched as his lips curled into an amused smile.

Hinata, feeling embarrassed, quickly turned her head, setting her sights instead on a lone candle on a dresser in front of them, watching it flicker at times and the melting wax slowly drip down the stick. The tiny light illuminated a large portion of the room, however dimly.

The large elliptical mirror on the dresser reflected Hinata and the man sitting on a bed, his bed, she presumed. The glass captured everything so clearly:

The growing blush tingeing her cheeks, her torn robe, the man's smirk, the pale hand that was making its way along her thigh...

Hinata's gray eyes widened as she gasped, involuntarily lurching forward to get out of the hand's reach. But the hand caught her wrist and pulled her back to the bed, once again landing herself in the man's lap.

"Now, now my dear," his low voice purred, tickling her eardrum at the sound, "is that any way to treat your savior?"

One of his evil hands cupped her breast, half exposed from the rips in the angel's white gown. Hinata's face had grown bright red from the unwanted touch.

"S-sir, p-please—"

"Shh," He began slowly fondling the breast, moving it around in his hand in a circular motion, "just enjoy it, little angel. I know that you do. I can see the expression on your face in the mirror."

It was true. Hinata squinted her eyes and bit her lip to avoid a tiny whimper of pleasure from escaping her. And it could all be seen in the smooth glass that they sat facing, his mask of smug triumph and her mask of distress.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Hinata gasped out. She clutched the molester's thighs tightly, finding nothing else to hold on to as she endured this torture of the body.

"My name is Sasori." He breathed in her ear.

She felt cold lips against her neck, and sharp teeth biting into the flesh. Hinata squeaked at the intense feeling, earning a poorly suppressed chuckle against her skin.

"Aww, I hope that didn't hurt, my dear. It was just a little love bite, that's all." The hand surrounding her breast grabbed the fabric and tugged, pulling the remaining material to unveil both treasures the girl hid so secretively from the world.

Hinata could feel him pause his rampage on her body to stare at her half naked figure in the mirror, much to the angel's shame.

Sasori took in the reflection splashed across the mirror before him with greedy eyes. The large fleshy globes he had discovered under the robe were nothing short of magnificent. They were a perfect pair; two large evenly round orbs against the girl's white chest.

Sasori had never labeled himself as a pervert when eyeing a female's naked body. It was all strictly professional when critiquing a masterpiece of the flesh (though that didn't stop him from using the "hands-on" approach from time to time).

This angel was a true work of art, an example of beauty that should be made everlasting. Everything about the girl in his arms was deliciously stunning.

Her white skin, the tiny wings, her bare breasts, her dark blue hair, the pink cheeks, her gray eyes, her trembling lips, the tears that streamed down her face---

---Tears?

Sasori did a double take into the mirror. Sure enough, the girl was crying, trying and failing to hold it inside herself, shaking a little when a sob escaped from within her chest.

Why was this girl crying? He hadn't done anything wrong, right?

He slowly retreated his hands from her chest, slipping them lower down to her waist. Sasori watched his reflection as the smirking mask cracked and crumbled, leaving only a frown where the pieces fell from his face.

Feeling guilty for reasons he did not know, the redheaded angel molester averted the mirror's stare unto himself, rustling his brown tinged wings uncomfortably, desperately searching around with his eyes for something to keep him busy.

He spied the girl's small wings, tucked unevenly behind her back and pressed against his chest, no doubt causing some discomfort on her part.

Sasori leaned back a little to get a view of the feathers from behind.

One of the things an angel prides in is their wings. They behave a lot like the birds that preen themselves constantly hour after hour to get each and every single feather put in its own special place.

When a soul first enters the golden gates of Heaven, they are treated like baby chicks when they earn their wings. They are first covered with a soft down, a sign of a newbie angel. After a few Earth years in paradise, the down is shed, and slowly but surely, beautiful feathers are grown in its place.

The growing of feathers is different with every angel, like the puberty of adolescents when they reach that certain age in life. At that time each seraph is taught how to properly preen themselves and learn important hygiene basics that should be administered to the feathers weekly.

"She's only a baby," Sasori thought, "she still has some of her down left." He ran a hand through the fluff, taking it slow so as to enjoy the incredible softness.

Hinata could feel Sasori prodding her back, touching the few feathers she had grown only awhile ago. This made her feel nervous, and she wrapped her arms around herself to cover her exposed bosom.

Sasori noticed that a lot of her feathers were damaged. Some were simply out of place, but others were bent or clipped or graying from not being washed regularly.

He scooted back onto the bed, with the angel still balanced on his thighs, so that his feet barely dangled over the edge.

The fingers of his hand gently ran themselves over the dirtied white appendages on her back, feeling the sensitive skin stretching over the hollow bones of her wings as he probed underneath the fluff, listening to the girl whimper with every touch.

"S-Stop it!" she cried out in a soft defiant voice, "S-Stop it right now!"

Hinata immediately felt cold hard fingers wrap themselves around her throat.

Misty grey eyes bugged out as the angel uttered a quiet surprised gasp.

Her hands immediately flew to her neck, working her fingers quickly against the alien ones that were slowly squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Sasori inquired.

"Huh." Was all Hinata could gasp out.

"That's what I thought." Sasori scooted off the bed, taking Hinata with him. He brought her up to the mirror, showing herself being choked to death before her very eyes.

"You and I are going to have a fun night together, my little angel." Sasori purred in her ear, "but first, we need the right equipment."

He dropped Hinata, sending her to the wooden floor.

Hinata sat up immediately, rubbing her throat and gulping huge amounts of lost air.

"Here we are, my dear." Sasori's voice spoke. Hinata looked up with terrified eyes.

In Sasori's hands was a length of rope and a roll of duct tape.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Sasori wrapped the rope around his wrists and snapped it, making Hinata gulp.

Before she could realize what was even happening, Hinata found her wrists tied together in a tight knot and a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

Hinata felt her body be lifted off the floor. Sasori threw her onto the bed none too gently; he grabbed the flickering candle from the dresser and climbed onto the mattress.

His knees pinned down her thighs, preventing Hinata from any attempts to kick free. The rest of her gown was completely ripped away by his frenzied hands, leaving her completely exposed to the evil demonic redhead that loomed over her.

Hinata watched with terrified eyes as he leaned down to her ear, feeling his warm breath on the shell.

"Let the games begin."

Sasori tipped the candle's metal tray, and red hot wax slowly dribbled off the rim.

The crimson drops landed on the angel's snow white skin, speckling her with ruby spots.

Hinata arched her back at the sensation of her bare skin being burned before her very eyes. She screamed as the blistering red turned into thin streams as they crisscrossed over her stomach, but the tape muffled her noises. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the burning continued on her stomach.

Sasori laughed as the angel squirmed under his weight, and moved the candle up and down her body. He drizzled the wax on her neck and below her navel, earning more suppressed screams that made him feel absolutely giddy at the sound.

After enough of blistering fun, Sasori set the candle down on the bedside. The red wax was by now half dried, hardening the abstract patterns he had created on her skin. He ripped the tape off her mouth half way, enough to expose her lips.

Hinata felt him kiss her in a bruising lip lock, which made her already aching body hurt even more. Then the tape was resealed over her maw, and the torture began again.

Sasori began kissing Hinata's neck, biting the skin hard to draw her pure blood, which he eagerly and slowly lapped up the tasty red liquid, trailing off course down, down, down to one of her large prized orbs.

Hinata whimpered as he began to run his tongue slowly over the pink peak. His other hand trailed down her seared stomach, hovering over a woman's most sacred refuge of wholesomeness.

His fingers began to stroke the outside lightly, watching the angel's every reaction.

Hinata arched her back again, but for a different reason other than discomfort. The touch felt so wonderful, she didn't know why. Every feeling of pain on her body seemed to dull dramatically; the alien sensations happening within the areas where Sasori's fingers and mouth were touching her skin seemed to be magnified by a thousand degrees.

She squinted her eyes and moaned softly, barely audible with the tape over her mouth, but Sasori heard it.

"You're enjoying my game," he whispered in her ear, "I knew you would. Everyone does. But this is where the game comes to a close."

Sasori immediately threw off his robe, leaving it forgotten on the floor. This was going to be quick; break the angel and be done with it.

He slipped off his underwear and began to hurriedly stroke his tool, which was only half-aroused, groaning slightly while touching himself in a sensual way.

After making sure it was hard enough to break diamonds, he looked to the angel with brown lust-filled eyes, who was staring up at him with grey terrified ones.

Sasori spread the little angel's creamy legs easily despite her feeble protests. She could do nothing, for her hands were still tied, and she was too weak to do anything besides cry and whimper like the pathetic, vulnerable thing she was.

"I win." He announced softly, before thrusting fully inside of Hinata.

Hinata's eyes bugged out of her skull from the sudden sharp pain between her legs. It was as painful as someone cutting her wrists, only a hundred terrible times more so.

Sasori could feel his member break the angel's hymen from the very first plunge inside of her. This girl was too easy to overpower.

He grinned insanely at the thought, but that gave way to a grimace as he concentrated on the familiar energy that was building inside him with every thrust and every muffled scream the girl tried to make known.

At last Sasori could not hold it any longer, nor did he want to, he was just holding out until reaching his peak, and released himself inside of the angel.

Hinata lay on the bed, her body limp, breathing heavily. Sasori was slumped over her, his brown feathers all ruffled from his release. She could feel his warm breath exhaling against her sweaty skin, hear her own heart beating against her chest at the same rate his was, as if what they did—Hinata shuddered mentally at the thought---as if what they did had somehow united them together as one flesh (according to the Bible).

After what seemed like forever and then some, Sasori lifted his head to study the angel's face. Finding nothing but fear and dread, he heaved himself off, folding his wings behind his back into a better position.

Watching Sasori's wings made Hinata realize about hers; an ache that she had not noticed before suddenly began pulsing within her own tiny wings. The redhead had given her no time to fold them before he—

Sasori's head snapped up from the muffled sob that came from the girl.

"What is it?" he snapped, as if being crying over being raped was a very babyish thing to do. Then his eyes settled on the small white wings.

"Those..." he muttered. Hinata watched as Sasori's brown eyes darted back and forth from the wings to her to his hands, which were beginning to glow a bright blue.

Blue?

"I'll get rid of those wings." He growled to his shining palms, as if the hands were his masters and they were filling his head with evil deeds to carry out.

The redhead's eyes finally held a stare with her, and Hinata shuddered at the pale face; it was a look of pure insanity and sadism.

"Come here, little angel," she heard Sasori coo, "I have one more fun thing in store for you." He grabbed her ankles with the blue hands, dragging her across the bed to him once more, ignoring her kicks and muffled cries.

Hinata was yanked into Sasori's lap again, earning a few more bruises to her ankles and thighs from the trip. He held her tied wrists behind her back in one hand, while the other free one had covered her taped mouth.

A harsh tug, and the duct tape was mercilessly ripped from her lips. Hinata screamed a short scream from the burning sensation against her soft mouth. The still-present tears gathered even more, though for some unknown reason did not begin their descent down her pale and bruised cheeks.

The angel could see in the mirror the two winged beings sitting on the bed, naked, with Sasori's blue hands illuminating the room even more with the bright energy.

She tried to struggle free again, but it was no use. Why try anymore?

Hinata felt harsh, warm breath in her ear.

"Say good-bye to angelhood." Her grey eyes widened enormously as she witnessed the bright blue energy turn dark and bistered.

The air inside the dark room seemed to be suddenly sucked of whatever holy energy there was left in there. The candles were quickly snuffed out, but the radiance of the obsidian force was enough for everything to be illuminated.

His hands went behind her back to the stem of her wings. The angel felt him grasp hold of them and cried out from the acid that seemed to burn through the white down onto the sensitive skin.

"Devils Rite: Unholy Wing Removal!"

The straminous appendages were then forcibly ripped out of the innocent angel's back.

A scream erupted from inside the room. Hinata didn't know what kind of creature could make such a sound of pure agony that she was listening to right now. Only a few seconds later did she realize that the sound was coming from her own mouth.

The angel screeched and hollered, cursed and sputtered obscenities from the deepest fathoms of a sleazy mortal's mind. She did not where she had learned these words, but sin did not matter right now. Nothing else mattered in this "heaven" except the pain.

Sasori firmly held onto the girl's bound wrists, listening to her shrieking and shouting like a wounded animal with a sober face. He watched as she arched her back off his lap, her body twisting in midair in truly dreadful ways. The air was cut with her piercing high-pitched wails, making his ear drums ache a little.

It couldn't last, however, and a few minutes later she lay limp in his arms, breathing raggedly. Sasori held the girl's newly amputated wings in his hands, which had returned to their normal skin tone.

He set the wings aside for a moment on the bed. Sasori held the girl in his arms with a certain tenderness at first, but then with a heave, he threw her violently at the opposite wall.

Hinata felt herself be lifted into the air and sail across the room. Her head was the first thing that hit the cold wall; her whole body joined it, and slowly slid down to the even colder floor. She didn't move, for everything hurt too much to even attempt it. Hinata didn't even had the energy to make a single noise.

Her wrists were still bound, but the angel didn't care. She didn't care about anything, except the blood that was pooling around her from the holes in her back where the wings once were.

"Enjoy the shadows." Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

-----

--

Yeah...*scratches neck*  
I know, poor Hinata

I know Sasori's behavior didn't make sense, I just went along as I typed it.

The description of angels and heaven and the schematics of them were all taken from my head.  
And for those of you who don't really get Sasori's behavior and why the hell he is in heaven, let me explain:

**Some angels (think every missing nin, Akatsuki, etc. ) do bad things while in heaven, but God can't boot them out because once accepted into heaven, the only to get out is to be flung off, which he won't do. So they all cause trouble above, doing their thing in different cloud parts of heaven and whatnot. Demons sent from Satan enter heaven and cause trouble too, they're like bullies and lesser missing nin kinda, that's why Hinata's afraid of them, cuz she's not that strong.**

Don't worry, people, there _will_ be a sequel, and a third part too, maybe.


End file.
